Deed to be Done
by RandumGrrls
Summary: Axel's mother had just recently passed away, and it's up to Roxas to comfort him. But when Axel invites Roxas to move in with him, what will the two done in their alone time? AKUROKU YAOI/LEMON rated M for chapter 2


Axel and Roxas were walking down Twilight Town's alleys late one night. Roxas couldn't help but feel bad for his best friend. Just last week, the redhead's mother had passed away due to an unforgiving illness. Axel had come to his door, a frown glued to his face, and unshed tears fogging his eyes.

Just the scene itself had broken the blonde teen's heart. He knew Axel was strong, and just seeing him in that condition had made him weak and helpless. Ever since that day, Axel would spend the night at his little friend's house and leave in the morning just to walk around, deep in thought.

But this time was different. Axel had stayed all day and helped with the cooking and chores, something he'd never been known to do, and by the end of the day, he was still there. But when the sun began to set, he was going to leave when Roxas offered to follow him. They laughed, they joked, they acted like they did before. But Roxas still knew something was up.

So here they are, walking down the alleyways. Roxas couldn't help but feel nervous. He barely looks at this part of town, let alone walk in it. But as long as Axel was there, he knew he was alright. The fiesty pyro would kill anyone who even plucked a hair from Roxas's head. And that's why Roxas couldn't help but love the redhead. It may sound terrible, but he's glad he is the most favorite person in Axel's life.

The duo turned a corner, and Roxas could just feel that this was their destination. It was Axel's house. It used to be his mother's, but you know what happens and now it's his. He always said he wished he could live on his own. Always claimed how much he didn't care for his mother. But when she was gone, it had stung him. All those times he'd cursed her behind her back, and now she's gone. He can't tell her he's sorry. He can't show her he cares. And he's probably here to say something to her indirectly.

Axel stopped walking.

"Here we are, Roxy. My place," the pyro announced. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. Axel opened the door and lightly pushed Roxas in. The blonde boy inhaled deeply. 'Smells just like Axel,' he thought. He smiled and looked at his best friend. Axel patted his buddy on the shoulder and bent down to Roxas's ear.

"I brought you here... for a very important reason," he whispered into the blonde boy's ear. The light, warm air caused shivers to run up and down his spine.

"A-and what reason is that?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, you'll see," and with that, the redhead snickered. That comment alone made the butterflies in Roxas's stomach to flutter around uncontrollably.

They made their way up the stairs and walked down the hallway to Axel's mother's old room. The house was old and dark, and the door to the room was scratched and there was even a little burn area in the corner. No doubt Axel had something to do with that. Even as a boy, he was obsessed with fire. How could his mother handle a young, crazy pyro like Axel? Said boy then turned around and looked into Roxas's deep blue eyes.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go in here for a bit. I need to clear some things up with Mom," the teen said. He walked in and closed the door without letting his favorite blonde boy respond.

It was just him and his side of the door in the empty, dusty hallway.

To pass the time by, he decided to examine the area around him. The walls were still a light shade of gray, and there were a good amount of family pictures on the wall. Well, one really couldn't call them 'family' pictures, since Axel's father had left him and his mom to live on their own. And he left because they couldn't afford the mass amounts of alcohol he purchased. Even when he left he was intoxicated.

"I'm such a fool for letting my useless bitch of a girlfriend to keep that no-good son of mine," he would say.

But no matter what enemies they had made, the two, mother and son, had always pulled through. In the pictures on the wall a beautiful woman in her early thirties with crimson hair and electric green eyes was haunting Roxas. It was so hard for even Axel's best friend to believe she had passed on, just imagine what Axel was going through.

Roxas then heard the doorknob jiggle and a squeaking signalled the door had been opened. Axel poked his head through and his eyes meeted Roxas's. The blonde couldn't help but study the older teen's face. Upside down teardrop tatoos hung below his catlike eyes. Axel motioned towards himself.

"I want you to come in now," he said quietly. Goosebumps appeared on Roxas's skin. Axel was speaking in a tone the blonde had only heard on Axel's mother's death day and the day his father left. It was quiet and low, the complete opposite of how Axel usually speaks.

"Okay," the little blond teen said, equally as quiet.

They approached the vanity. It was beautiful and mystical, especially with a picture of Axel's beautiful late mother sitting on the polished wood. Roxas was starting to tear up, but when he realized what he was doing he quickly wiped the wetness out of his eyes and left a blush on his cheeks. He was supposed to be strong in Axel's time of need.

"Mom," Axel began, "I have something to tell you..." He inhaled deeply. "I was going to tell you earlier, but things happen," the redhead chuckled darkly.

_'Why did he bring me here then?'_ Roxas wondered. He got an idea, but quickly shrugged it off. '_No need to get your hopes up. He will never like you like that, blondie. You two are both guys. Why can't you admit you're in over your head?'_ The blonde teen just lowered his head more. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but sometimes you can't help it. Axel looked over and winked at Roxas. The latter of the two had a deeper blush on his cheeks.

"Mom, I know this is really going to dissapoint you but... I don't just like girls. I'm also attracted to boys. Mother, I'm bisexual." The lanky teen felt relieved he finally got it out.

Roxas froze. Did he really just hear that? _'Ha! That means I still have somewhat of a chance!'_ Roxas: 1, Inner voice: 0

"And," Axel added, "I have a crush on the best boy I've ever met. And... and he's standing right here," Axel smiled sadly and took Roxas's hand and gave it a small kiss. "I think I might even be in love..."

The younger of the two began to shake with excitedness and his breathing went shaky. "A-axel... I-" A strong finger touched his nose, which made him stop.

"I wasn't finished, little man," He cupped Roxas's face lightly and pulled the blonde towards his face, sparing a few inches. "I would love to prove it to you, if you don't mind, right here in my own home." Then he closed the gap between them.

Roxas could barely control his thoughts. This only happened in his dreams, but now that it was real, he didn't know what to do. The redhead tilted his head a bit and added slightly more pressure. Roxas decided to do what he thought was right and moved his lips slowly, and according to Axel's lips, he was doing a good job of it.

So many good feelings were rushing through both of their bodies, including the awkward feeling of Axel's dead mother possibly watching, but when they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, they knew she would approve. She had always cared for Roxas like her second son.

Axel grabbed Roxas's hand. "So Roxy... Since you're eighteen years old, I was wondering... Do you think your parents would mind if you maybe moved some stuff into the guest room or something... or maybe you could-" Axel's ramblings were cut short by a smaller hand on his arm and a light giggle.

"I know what you're trying to ask me, and I'm sure they won't mind... They've been begging me to get out of the house for quite some time now." He looked up and smiled at his best friend. They connected lips once again but separated a bit too soon for Axel.

"Hey, listen, I'll be back tomorrow before lunch with a majority of my stuff. Until then, good night. Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Roxas laughed out. Axel just growled playfully and smirked.

"The only thing I'll let bite me is you, Roxy bear!"

Only when the door was closed had Roxas registered what that meant. And with a deep blush, he was off. Tomorrow would be the first day of a better life for not only Axel, but himself too.

The next day Roxas got up earlier than usual. He took one last look around his room. He smiled and sighed happily. He was to move in with Axel, and nothing would stop him... well, not that anything was in his way. His parents didn't care if he moved out with circus clowns. If Roxas was happy, they would support him all the way. That was the way they acted when Roxas admitted to his parents about his sexual preferences. He felt so lucky to have parents that cared so much about him.

And he felt so good that he was able to take Axel in when it seemed like the redhead wasn't as lucky.

Roxas arrived at Axel's place right before lunch, just as he promised, with two large bags, one in each hand, and one smaller bag around his torso and shoulders. He knocked on the door and was instantly greeted by the tall redhead, and by greeted, I mean pulled into a large bear hug. Roxas was tugged into the living room and was finally let go after a few moments. The small blonde teen put his bags down on the floor and went straight to the couch and plopped down.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Axel asked the worn out boy. "We could play a game on the Playstation, I could fix some lunch..." A smirk appeared on the redhead's face. "...or maybe we could have some fun..."

Axel bent over the couch and expertly placed a kiss on the blonde's lips. They parted and Axel decided it would be better to also be on the couch. The redhead found himself in a comfy position straddling the other's waist. Before they knew it, they decided to continue their make out session.

Seconds felt like hours to Roxas as Axel's lips moved against his own. He held back a moan as he felt Axel's tongue carress his lower lip, informing Roxas that he wanted access... and access was soon granted to him. The older boy's wet muscle explored the other's mouth happily. Roxas couldn't stop the moans now.

"A-axel.." Roxas moaned between kisses.

"What, Roxy?"

"I'm hungry."

"..."

Axel sighed. "Heh, alright. I'll just fix some sandwiches to eat." He patted Roxas's head and bent down to him, mere inches away from his face. "And then we can continue where we left off..." Roxas just blushed and shoved the perv off of him.

After lunch, some video games, and a few make out sessions, the two roomates found themselves bored and not wanting to go to sleep. And they knew the best way to cure the boredom.

The two lovers headed upstairs and into Axel's room. Axel laid Roxas onto the bed and plopped down next to him. They snuggled and kissed a little more until Roxas had to go to the bathroom.

The blonde excused himself and headed towards the lavatory.

He finished his business and washed his hands. Roxas gazed at the mirror and smiled. He belonged to Axel now, and he knew that he was happy.

The blonde then noticed a tiny blemish on his chin.

"Oh gosh. I wonder if Axel has any zit remover... his face is always without pimples..." He opened up the cabinet and scanned the multiple bottles and lotions until he laid his eyes on two certain products that made him blush uncontrollably.

One was a box of condoms, and the other was a bottle of lubricant. Roxas's eyes were wide and he couldn't tear them away from the products of love making. And then he suddenly had an idea. A very nasty, yet seductive idea. He grabbed the two items and hurried towards Axel's room.

When Roxas walked in he shoved the two items in Axel's face.

"What are these? Why do you have them?" Roxas said in the most serious voice he could muster. On the inside he felt like dying from laughter.

Axel's eyes widened. "U-uh.. I sort of got them. Uhhh.. you know.. just in case?" This time, Axel was the one to blush. Roxas noticed and walked over towards the redhead. Plan = success.

The younger blonde then lightly pushed his weight on Axel until the tall teen was lying down on the bed. Roxas then crawled on top of him and bent towards his ear.

"Then I guess we should test them out..." 


End file.
